O meu jeito de ser, Carioca
by Yume Nikki -Yaoi
Summary: Após de ter salvado a vida do loirinho, ele quer algo como recompensa... SasuNaru- lemon Todo sábado eu posto um capitulo novo
1. Trabalhador

Naruto não me pertence (alias se me pertencesse estaria nadando em rios de dinheiro, mas enfim não vem acaso), pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto (esse sim, se deu bem!)

_Dedicado á_: Aos motoristas que me deixam entrar de graça, mesmo sabendo que eu não sou do colégio publico

¬¬ (Que? Eu economizo uma fortuna de paisagem!)

__________________________________________________________________________________________

O trabalho de ser motorista requer antes de qualquer coisa olhar uma visão mais critica ao seu ambiente, deixar de lado o perigo e o trânsito e ver as partes favoráveis. Não são aqueles escritórios, que obrigam a ficar no forte ar condicionado, comprometendo a sua saúde respiratória, mas a trabalhar num veículo sempre em movimento, levando muitas pessoas á esses lugares. E ver sempre, as paisagens dos Arcos da Lapa e da praia do Leblon, na maior janela existente no ônibus, se aborrecer com alguns pedestres desavisados que atravessam a facha, mesmo o sinal estando aberto, ou alguns malandros, geralmente pivetes, querendo entrar na porta de atrás, para não pagar a passagem.

Naruto já estava acostumado com esse tipo de trabalho, ás vezes reclamava. Ter que agüentar todas as tardes e os meios- dias, do calor insuportável, lotado de passageiros suados, querendo almoçar para retornar ao trabalho. Mas quando passava no aterro do Flamengo no final do dia, o ônibus vazio, vendo o sol se por, dando uma leve claridade no céu, a brisa fresca e o cheiro da maresia batendo no seu rosto faziam esquecer-se de todos os seus aborrecimentos principalmente, quando era sexta-feira á noite onde tomava um chope com seus amigos em algum bar.

Quase não tinha tempo para ficar em casa, fazia as suas todas as refeições na rua, porque a comida era oferecida pela a sua companhia de ônibus. Ficavam cinco dias da semana sentando em uma cadeira, dirigindo. Mas com certeza ele preferia um bar.

Exatamente onde ele estava agora. Em algum boteco, que se encontra na beira da praia de Copacabana, ás três horas da manha, sentando na calçada, sua calça jeans suja de areia, segurando na mão uma garrafa de 51(1) vazia e o seu rosto inchado, que indicava de quem chorou muito. Quem o olhava jurava que era algum mendigo, estava descalço e com a blusa aberta porem quando via, o seu uniforme de motorista concluía que era si mais um bêbado, vadiando por aí.

"Naruto!" O dono do boteco foi à calçada, que dava em frente ao mar, onde o loiro estava sentado, admirando a noite, algumas vezes falava sozinho. "Naruto!" O homem de novo chamou o seu nome, mais alto. Dessa vez o loiro tinha escutado, levou as duas mãos da cabeça para não ouvir. Tinha bebido tanto que ao invés de escutar vozes, ouvia zumbindo muito alto "Vou fechar o bar! Eu sei que você é um trabalhador honesto. Admiro você, tomar um porre desses. Vai para casa, cuidar dos seus filhos, da sua esposa..."

Naruto pressionava mais a mão sobre suas orelhas chegava achar que ia ficar surdo, mas quando o zumbindo acalmou na sua mente, levantou a cabeça para encarar o dono do bar, deu um pequeno riso de ironia. "Os meus pais faleceram á muito tempo, que Deus á tenha, não tenho esposa, não tenho filho e nunca tive ninguém para me amar... eu até um dia acreditei que tinha, mas eu não tenho" seus olhos estavam vermelhos. As lágrimas que formava, batia no reflexo da luz dos altos postes de iluminação, fazia brilhar mais ainda

"Você que sabe! Vou fechar o bar, mas no mês passado assaltaram um homem aqui perto, acho melhor ir para casa"

"Eu sei que é melhor para minha vida!" Naruto batia a mão fortemente do peito. Foi em direção do calçadão, enquanto ouvia o barulho da porta de ferro se fechar, atrás dele.

"Bom-dia, Sakura! Era fácil um motorista ter amizade com os seus passageiros, basta se permitir em conhecer pessoas novas. Mas por outro lado, o Naruto era _easygoing, _como dizia os gringos, ou seja, uma pessoa fácil de se lhe dar. Era do tipo de pessoa que gravava o seu rosto para no dia seguinte, te dar um bom-dia. Se houvesse algum desentendimento, como na maioria era por causa da falta de algumas moedinhas, para chegar ao R$ 2,20 da passagem, fazia vista grossa e deixava entrar. Mas só para aqueles, que sabia que pagaria de volta.

"Bom-dia? Uma hora da tarde? Boa-tarde!" uma moça, vestida de terninho, algumas mechas de cabelo pintado de rosa, estava tentando achar o seu Riocard, na enorme bolsa prateada. Estava aborrecendo os que queria entrar logo. Achou o seu cartão, passou pela maquininha, quando deu sinal verde, passou pela roleta. Assim fez a fila inteira, só dando pausa quem pagava com o dinheiro. Os três últimos da fila eram: um rapaz de cabelos brancos, que tava segurando um gancho, onde estavam enfiados vários saquinhos transparente, cheia de balas; uma moça de calça jeans, camisa vermelha e com boné preto e um homem gordo, que estava meio punk, um _piercing _entre a sobrancelha, tinha um corte de cabelo esquisito, raspados duas partes do coro cabeludo, o resultado era três tufos de cabelos pintados de laranja. Uma corrente de metal presa na sua calça de couro preta. Mas os três tinham algo em comum. Estavam todos de casacos.

"Paga a minha e a dele" A moça subiu do ônibus entregou uma nota de cinco reais ao motorista, em seguida o homem gordo entrou, encarando o loiro. O ultimo ficou o vendedor ambulante

"Posso?" O rapaz apontava o gancho, depois mostrava o seu dedo polegar, para confirmar se podia entrar ou não

"Tem Halls?"

"Tem!"

"Pode entrar pela a porta de trás" O bom deixar os vendedores ambulantes entrarem no ônibus de graça, e que alem de ganhar um saco de balas e ter a consciência tranqüila que esta ajudando um pai de família.

"Quebra um galho para mim? Posso ficar ai na frente?"

"Não posso. Tem câmara."

"Vam'bora, motorista!" Um gritou atrás, tendo confirmação de todos depois

"Pode entrar." Naruto fez um aceno com a mão para o rapaz subir. Não gostava de discutir com os seus passageiros, sempre perdia (um contra quarenta e quatro, era injusto!). O vendedor deu dois Halls para o motorista. Em seguida encaixou o gancho em uns dos ferros de ônibus.

"Boa-tarde, Senhores e Senhoras. Desculpe atrapalhar o sossego da viagem de vocês. Mas eu peço humildemente atenção, para trazer uma novidade..."

O que mais achava engraçado e o modo de como todos os vendedores que passavam por aqui falavam tão automaticamente, como tivesse um gravador escondido no bolso, já gravado todas as falas para vender

"Seria uma boa idéia." Pensou, dando um leve sorriso.

No primeiro sinal fechado, o vendedor parou de falar. Quando o loiro ia apertar o botão para a porta da frente, abrir, para o rapaz ir embora. O mesmo colocara um objeto pontudo frio, atrás da sua cabeça. Ninguém notou.

"Se fizer alguma gracinha. Eu atiro." Como ninguém ouvira antes, o barulho que fazia, quando alguém destravava uma arma. Agora o motorista tinha ouvido, bem de perto.

"Continue dirigindo. Leve a gente, que seja deserto. Pode ser contramão. Que for! Mas que não tenha muita gente."

Dobrou a primeira esquina que viu, desviando da sua rota.

Nesse mesmo instante começou a cair uma chuva forte

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

(Quer dizer que você deseja á um motorista, que ele seja assaltado?)

-Só aquele que me deixem presa na porta de trás

(Realmente merece!)

Brincadeira XD

Eu sei (porque a Márcia Gonçalves já cansou de explicar) que só deve colocar letra maiúscula depois do ponto final, mas por algum motivo queria que o título ficasse assim...

Muito obrigado quem leu,

Reviews, por favor ^^!


	2. Imprevisto

Imprevisto

"Piloto!" Um homem de camisa social, abordara o motorista "Esse não é, 411?"

O loiro ficou calado. Já tinha dirigido á meia hora. Dobrava a cada esquina que via. Teve um momento que, nem sabia onde estava. Só sabia que o seu coração batia cada vez forte, quando cada rua que passava, estava diminuindo o trafego de pessoas e automóveis, cada vez mais. Deserto.

"O senhor!" o mesmo que antes chamava o motorista, cutucou o ombro do vendedor "Chama ele aí, que eu acho que ele não me ouviu."

"Você quer, o quê, perguntar para ele?" O homem não gostou da forma que lhe respondeu.

"Olha, como fala comigo moleque!" Imediatamente viu uma arma apontada bem no seu rosto. Os passageiros começaram a gritar, os dois que tinha entrado por último, se levantaram do banco de trás, tiraram uma arma, escondidos dos seus casacos. Começaram a andar apressadamente no corredor do ônibus, Apontando as armas em todas as direções.

"TODO MUNDO. CALA Á BOCA! MÃOS NA CABEÇA!" Todos os passageiros se agacharam e abaixaram a cabeça. Só alguns que, faziam questão em ficar olhando para os assaltantes. "SAKON! RECOLHE DINHEIRO!"

"Já estou cuidando do motorista, e de um idiota que se meteu comigo! E não fale tão alto, Tayuya!"

"Toma!" O gordo que tinha encarado o motorista, jogou um saco preto de pano para a moça, que participava do assalto. "Você mesmo recolhe o dinheiro"

"Eu posso falar, onde você enfia esse saco?"

"Para de discutir, vocês dois! Anda logo com isso que a gente não tem tempo!"

Naruto, nem sabia como estava movimentando os braços, estava completamente em estado de choque. Todas as manchetes sobre traficantes que queimavam o ônibus com os passageiros dentro após de ter assaltado, começou a pensar na sua cabeça, depois imaginou sendo parte dessas reportagens.

Aproveitando o distraimento do assaltante, disfarçadamente pegou o celular no seu bolso esquerdo, estava com tanto medo de perceberem, que sentiu o tremulo nas pernas e as suas mãos. Prendeu a respiração para amenizar o seu desespero e voltar o seu raciono. Começou a lembrar dos números que ficam em destaque no orelhão de emergência, como ambulância, bombeiro... Mas não o maldito número da policia. Fechou os olhos, se lembrou que ligara no orelhão de manha cedo, ate tinha um cartão telefônico com nenhuma unidade largado... É 190?

Digitou a primeira numero do celular

"Como é que é, moça? Não ai colaborar, não? Passa logo essa bolsa!" Tayuya, estava ameaçando uma mulher, em estado de choque, segurando firmemente a bolsa com os dois braços. Não estava conseguindo tira-lo de jeito de nenhum

Digitou o segundo numero

A mulher começou a chorar, lutando com a bolsa, não porque não queria dar, mas tinha fobia. A assaltante já estava aborrecida com todo isso, então começou a ameaçar-la com a arma.

"O que esta acontecendo aí?" Sakon olhou de relance para frente do visor. Por algum momento, o loiro achou que tinha sido descoberto, mas depois viu o mesmo, voltando a olhar seus companheiros, reforçando mais a arma na cabeça do motorista.

Tayuya começou a chutar a barriga da mulher, ressaltando mais o choro dela

Quando o motorista conseguiu ter a coragem de digitar o terceiro numero

"O que você pensa em fazer?"

O barulho da bala ecoou todo ônibus.

A mancha de sangue que acabara de formar na janela transparente do ônibus, se estendeu com a água da chuva que entrava aos poucos, formando um pequeno lago vermelho.

O celular tinha caído perto do freio

"SUA MALUCA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?" O corpo feminino, estava sentado no banco, com as costas apoiada sobre a janela. O manto preto, feito de cabelos encharcados de um líquido pastoso e vermelho, estava escondendo o buraco na testa

Sakon nem acreditara o que estava vendo, o motorista... Bom, o motorista _nem precisa ver_, para não acreditar o que estava ocorrendo. Por Deus, achava que o tiro foi dado dele, mesmo todo pálido de medo, continuou dirigindo, nem ousou olhar onde tinha caído o celular

"Disque- denuncia!"

A telefonista logo ouviu barulho de gritaria, e uma voz gritando no fundo

"Disque- denuncia?"

"_Todo mundo quietinho, senão não vai ser só essa moça de defunto! E você, piloto, trate de acelerar essa porra!"_

"Shikamaru venha cá!" A telefonista tirou o fone, chamando o policial que estava mais próximo dela.

"Ouve isso, aqui!"

O policial pegou o telefone, e começou a ouvir

"_Desculpe! Mas não dar! Quando chove muito, ficam alargadas as ruas!" _

"_Dar o seu jeito!"_

"Você ouviu o quê antes?"

"Muita gritaria, parecia que estava dentro do ônibus. E tinha um homem que ameaçava esses passageiros, e eu acho que mataram uma mulher..."

"Pode colocar isso na viva-voz?"

"Posso"

"_Por favor, escute! Eu não fiz isso de propósito. É assim quando chove, fica muito engarrafado. E eu fui dirigindo como você me falou, mas eu nunca ia imaginar que depois de tantas curvas daria na Tijuca..."_

"_PORRA, NÃO ME INTERESSA!" _

"Você consegue identificar, exatamente, onde estar vindo essa ligação?" Shikamaru perguntou ao outro policial que estava dentro da sala, vendo alguns processos no computador. "O bairro é Tijuca"

"Demora um pouco, identificar qual é a rua."

"Quem esta responsável pela ronda da Tijuca, hoje?" Perguntou para telefonista

Ela começou a procurar os policias que fazia a patrulha naquele dia no seu computador "Um dos policiais é Uchiha Sasuke e Aburame Shino. O que estar mais fácil contato." Comunicou direto no radio " Você mesmo quer falar com ele?"

"Quero!"

"_Fala!" _uma voz soou no radio

"Sasuke, um assalto de ônibus no bairro da Tijuca. Vê se você consegue descobrir, porque nos vamos tentar descobrir qual e a rua, que esta ocorrendo"

"_Não será necessário!"_

O policial estava vendo no seu carro, pensativo, um ônibus numa distancia de três veículos ao seu lado. O que mais chamou atenção no transporte (e nos pedestres e quem estava preso do transito) era o fato ter uma mulher morta sentada, ao lado de uma enorme mancha de sangue e um vendedor ambulante com _alguma coisa prateada_ na mão, muito próximo do motorista.

O companheiro que estava ao seu lado pegou o radio

"Shikamaru, aqui é o Shino. Manda reforço urgente, na Ponte Paulo de Frotin, perto do Rio Comprido"

Parou de chover e já estava caindo à noite

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Gente!

("Não, bichos" ¬¬)

-E só ignorar o fato que, em pleno Rio de janeiro exista alguém chamado Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru e por ai vai. E só fingir que todos eles são imigrantes japoneses que vieram no século XIX no Brasil, e está ai firme e forte na luta. ^ ^

(" E todos eles são policiais!")

Reviews please


End file.
